Return to Roots: New Family
Introduction The sun was high above the sky on this beautiful day, many of the people could be seen in Fiore walking around and enjoying their morning. Near the middle of the region was a city standing tall, home to one of the most wealthiest families in the region, The Bronzo Family. It was early in the morning as people could be seen walking pass them, however on that day, one girl with long green hair came up to the gates as the guards stopped in her path. "Do you have an appointment Ma'am?" asked one of the guards politely."No one gets in without an invitation or formal appointment Miss," added the second guard with a smile. The second guard, who had worked at the Bronzo Estate for over twenty years had a nagging suspicion he recognized this mysterious woman somehow, but he couldn't place her. "I'm sure that the head of the Bronzo Family would want to see me" She said reaching into her backpack, pulling out something that made both stand at the ready to attack if need be. However, they both looked in shock at what she pulled out, the emblem of the Bronzo Family. "I really would like to speak with her" The younger, first guard was speechless, staring at the woman in awe. The older, second guard finally remembered where he'd recognized the woman from, she was the spitting image of Brina Bronzo, the run-away daughter of the Bronzo Family Head. "Well don't just stand there, fetch the Mistress and Young Masters immediantly, and inform Sagitta as well," ordered the veteran guard. The young guard ran though the gate up toward the large cliff-side mansion. "Thank you, and I'm sorry to have disturbed you so early in the morning" She replied bowing in respect as she waited patiently for someone to come out and meet her. In a few minutes the young guard returned with a short old woman with long brown hair, a petite young woman with the same brown hair, and a cap over it, a young man with long blonde hair in a braid, and a tall, muscular young man with shaggy blue hair. Trailling behind them was a young boy with blonde hair, dress like a guard, and brandishing a bow and arrows, ready to fire if need be. The old woman stopped in front of the green hair woman. The look on her face made it seem like she was looking at a ghost. "Granny, who is this?" asked the cap-wearing girl. "B-Brina?" asked Yana, on the verge of tears. "Wait, as in Brina Bronzo? How is that possible granny?" The young man said as the entire group looked back at the girl who bowed in respect. "Forgive me for intruding so early in the morning Lady Yana, but when my mother told me about her history, well I couldn't just stand by and not see it with my own eyes. My name is Yuri" She looking back up at the head-mistress who had tears running down her face. "Children," said Yana tearfully to her grandchildren,"This is not your Aunt Brina. If I'm correct, she's my granddaughter, your cousin, and Brina's own daughter," she said with a shaky voice. The cap-wearing girl looked at her grandmother, then at her two cousins, and finally back at her long-lost aunt's apparent daughter. "Your... your my cousin?" said the girl timidly. Yuri saw them all looking at her with shock, it was as if time had stopped and they saw the past coming back to them, she started to have tears well up as she rubbed her eyes, smiling the same smile that reminded Yana of her daughter, "Yes, I am, and it's very nice to meet you all" She said as small tears slid down her face. The man looked at her and smiled, walking up to her as he extended his metal prostetic hand, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Byakko Bronzo" He said as she nodded and shook the hand, not making a face as she felt the cold touch with her hand. "Cousin!" exclaimed the cap-wearing girl as she leapt forward at Yuri. Byakko ducked as his cousin flew over his head, but before she could tackle Yuri, she was stopped in mid-air by the blue haired man, who was holding her by her shirt collar with one hand. "Maybe you should introduce yourself first Bella," he said to the girl,"Welcome, I'm Duralamon Bronzo, but just call me Duney," said the blue-haired man as he extended his own arm to shake, putting down his cousin as he did so. "And I'm Bella-Anne Bronzo, but you can call me Bella," said the cap-clad girl sweetly. Then, she tackled her new cousin in a bear hug. Yuri almost feel backwards, laughing a bit as she felt the tight squeeze her cousin gave her, which she then replied to by giving her a hug of her own. "Nice to meet you two" She said with a smile as Byakko chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, after a while, Bella's hugs will feel like a regular thing after a while, you are gonna stay here aren't you?" Byakko asked which made Yuri a bit surprised as Bella let go and saw her cousin look like someone had offered her a big reward. "I... I don't honestly know yet, Mama always told me that I came from powerful lines, but I never expected to be part of such a family . I don't know if she ever regretted leaving this place, and honestly I don't know if I belong here, but I needed to come to know where I came from" She said as tears began to come more down her face, which caused Yana to walk forward to her new grandaughter. "We are not judged by the decisions our parents make. The decision you made to find your family is what matters now. Welcome home my child," said Yana tearfully to Yuri, which got Yuri even more choked up. "Well, come on in, let's talk. It looks like we have plenty to discuss," said Duney to his sobbing relatives. As they all turned around to head toward the mansion, Sagitta was still standing a ways up the path awkwardly, still holding his bow. "Oh Sagitta, put that away, this is our new cousin," said Bella accusingly. Sagitta's face flushed and in a beam of light he was transported back to his station. "Haha, seems like he is a very good bodyguard" Yuri said walking along side them as they entered the home, the inside made Yuri gasp as she saw that everything was at the peak of luxury, almost everything inside looked very expensive, which made Yuri feel a bit out of place as she tried to make sure she didn't bump into anything. "You okay?" Byakko asked noticing that Yuri was acting strangly after entering. "Just.. not used to being surrounded by such expensive objects" She said trying hard not to move her body too much. "Don't worry to much about breaking anything dear, there's several floors built into the cliff with plenty of other pricy objects. We don't have any shortage so if you break something it can be fixed or replaced," said Yana reassuringly to her new granddaughter. "Let's go down to the third floor to talk," added Duney,"That's where we stay," he said to Yuri. "Alright," said Yana, "Coma!" she called in no specific direction. Suddenly a pretty, young girl with long purple hair appeared in front of the group. "Yes Mistress?" she said sweetly. The girl seemed nice enough to Yuri... but was that a glare she was shooting Duney, who was blushing. "Third floor please," said Yana. The entire group joined hands with Coma, and Bella extended her own to Yuri, who took it timidly, and they were all transported to the third floor built into the cliff. Arriving at there, Yuri almost dropped to her knees as her cousins helped her to stay up, "I'm sorry, just never thought something like that would happen, it got the better of me" She said slowly regaining herself as she looked elsewhere and saw the view of Fiore, a view she had not seen since she was a little girl and her father took her to the top of her old hometown mountains. "Amazing..." She said breathlessly. I know right," said Byakko. "Gramps sure know how to pick the views, didn't he?" added Bella. "I'll say," replied Yuri, then she lowered her head as she remembered seeing the memorial to her already deceased grandfather. She wouldn't get to meet him. "Don't worry, you'll learn about Ered in due time, but first things first, you want to hear about your mother and myself right?" said Yana wisely. Yuri knew that this wouldn't be a happy history lesson, but when she found out about her heritage, she knew that there was a reason it was hidden from her. She looked up and nodded, making the others tense up as she and Yana went somewhere privately to speak. "Let me start from the beginning," said Yana as she closed her eyes, remembering her family when it was whole. '-Twenty-Five Years Earlier-' "I'm off Mother, Father, Uso, and Shira," called a twenty-six year old Brina Bronzo, as she stood at the front door of the Bronzo Estate. "Okay, be careful," said Shira. "Goodbye, love you," said Uso, Yana, and Ered in unison from down the hall. "Bye Bye, Aunty," said a two year old Duney. "Bye Duney," said Brina, and she set off for the job request she'd taken. After leaving Fiore, Brina found her way to the location where the thefts were supposedly spotted, looking around she kept her wits about her, a lesson her mother forced her to remember every single moment she was alone. She slowly walked around, hearing some faint rustiling as she quickly spun around, but was gassed by something that caused her body to shut down, leaving her in a sort of a paralyzed state. All she could hear were the laughter's and evil cackles of the men, telling her how they were gonna take good care of her, but all of it stopped when the sounds of painful screams and gurgling blood could be heard. A figure walked over her, holding something foul stentching to her nose, causing her to cough and move again. "Sorry, I know it seems horrible, the effects are well worth it" He said putting it back in his bag as he helped Brina off the ground. Brina stood, the mystery man who'd saved had a grin on his face as he looked at her. Instantly Brina went back on guard, Requiping her Angelic Flight Armor on and pointing her sword at the man, unsure what to make of him. "Who are you?" she pressured. "Whoa, take it easy, I just saved your life, I would take a thank you over that blade in me" He said slowly backing away, trying not to give her any reason to try and attack him. "My name is Brooklyn, and trust me, I'm a friend" He said slowly lowering his bag and putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Well Brooklyn, I'm Brina Bronzo," said Brina, equiping her normal clothes back on,"And thank you, but don't try anything funny got it. I'm the fastest Requip Mage in Fiore," she warned. She looked around at the bodies that littered the ground. "Who are these punks?" she asked with a disgusted look. "Part of a travelling gang of bandits, these punks have been doing a lot of thefts around here lately, and you would've been their next target if I hadn't been in the area" He replied when the sudden realization hit him, "Wait, Bronzo as in the Bronzo Family? I... Why would a Bronzo be doing a job like this? I mean don't you take on stronger jobs?" He said with shock as he looked at Brina. "You're correct that I'm from the Bronzo Family, and yes we typically take strong jobs. That's why I was hired to take out the entire Bandits Gang," boasted Brina. She opened her eyes to see the look on her new aquaintence's face, but instead saw a pillar of smoke rising from the town where the gang was suposed to be based in. "Okay, you can brag later, let's get moving now," said Brooklyn. They both ran towards the town. Arriving at the scene, most of the people ran in fear as the gang was laughing crazily, destroying and burning down homes with their magic, Brooklyn saw all the carrnage, all the pain they were causing, and decided enough was enough. Focusing his magic, liquid began to drip down from his arms as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing a huge piller of lava to erupt, killing some of the dark mages as a result of it. "We gotta get rid of these guys, stay close to me" He said running after more of them. "I can handle myself, you already know that. Or do you just want to be near me?" she teased. Before she could get a reaction from Brooklyn a blast of water shot towards them. It was fired from a dark mage using water magic. Unfortunately for him, Brina also had an Angelic Sea Empress Armor. Her crystal wings had wrapped around herself and Brooklyn, defending them. "Alright, now it's my turn," declared Brina. From the sleeves of her armor shot a torrent of water at all her opponents, leaving most in a gurgling heep, unconsious. "You may be a Bronzo and cute, but trust me, that's the last thing on my mind" He said with a hint of teasing as he shot off more lava pillars at each of the other bandits, some decided that enough was enough and ran towards him, smiling, Brooklyn jumped high into the air, condensing a powerful sphere of magma as he smiled, "Magma God Brilliance!!!!" Sending the sphere down, the explosion caused many of them to be severly burned and bruised. Right when Brina was about to make her witty comeback, she was hit by light magic, sending her flying into Brooklyn's arms as he looked over to find the Chef of the Bandit's smiling at him, "Well looky what I got, An S-Class from the Raptor's and a Bronzo girl, lucky me" He said firing another shot, which was dodged by Brooklyn as he ran into one of the ally's, checking on Brina as he held her tight. "Are you alright?" asked Brooklyn, concerned. Brina sat up, saying,"I'm fine, I was wearing an armor, so I-" she was interupted by her own cough. Brooklyn leaned closer, ready to catch her if she fell. "Boy, what I'd give to have an Angelic Light Empress Armor," she said in between coughs. "We get out of this alive, maybe I'll grant that wish for you myself" Brooklyn said quickly seeing the light beams come right at them, which he dodged with Brina as they looked over to find the bandit arming his next spell, releasing it as it went at lightning fast speed. He quickly pushed her out of the way, sending his own Magma God's Bellow spell as he was hit with the spell, but not before hitting the bandit right in the heart, ending his life as they both fell down to the ground. "Come on, let's get out of here!" yelled one of the dark mages. They all scambled out into different directions, leaving Brina and Brooklyn, wounded, in the middle of the plaza. They stood up, supporting eachother, since nether of them could stand on their own, as the town's-people came out of their houses to thank their saviors. A plump woman in an elegent red dress ran up to the two mages. "Oh thank you both so much, how can we repay you?" she said with a warm grin. "Actually, the reward listed here would be fine Ma'am," said Brina as she pulled the request poster from her shoulder-bag. The woman smiled as she grabbed one of the bags and handed it to her, "We owe you more than that, allow me to personally put you two up in our nicest rooms" She said smiling as everyone cheered making both of them smile as Brooklyn unconsiously brought her closer to him. After the festival along with some treatment for their injuries, the two decided to head in for the night as they both began walking to their seperate rooms. "Wait..." Brina said as Brooklyn turned back, "Would you like to come in? I would really like to hear more about you" She said smiling as Brooklyn blushed a bit, but shook it off and nodded, following her into her room. "Man, I still cannot believe that they let us stay in the nicest room for Free" He said looking at much of the expensive stuff inside of there. "Yeah, this is like one of the bedrooms at home," added Brina as she observed a pretty vase on a stool in the corner. "So, what do you want to know about me then?" asked Brooklyn as he sat down on one of the cushy chairs in the room. Brina flopped down on her bed and lay on her belly facing him. "Well first, what's the Raptors? The Chief said you were one of them. Mind elaborating?" responded Brina. "To answer your first question, everyone in Fiore knows about the second daughter of Ered and Yana Bronzo, the fastest requip alive, so far basic stuff. Though to be honest, I kind of expected you to be some spoiled rich girl, no offense" He said leaning back in his chair to continue. "As for the Raptor's, that's the name of my guild, I'm an S-class member of it and my master wanted me to look into this job". Brina narrowed her eyes playfully at Brooklyn,"Okay, next question, what kind of guild is this Raptor? I don't supose it's a dark guild. A legal guild then? Or an Independant?" "Believe me, if it was dark, I wouldn't have come to rescue such a cute girl" He said chuckiling, "It's legal, though we're not too connected with the government, as long as we stay out of each other's ways, we got no beef with any of them" He said yawning as he stood up to stretch, "Whoa, check that out" He said walking over to the one of the window doors and opened it to reveal a ledge. "Wow" was all that came out of his mouth as he saw the small town, shining brightly with all the festival lights on as it was still going on. Brina joined him on the balcony. She looked over to him, seeing Brooklyn in a different light, not as the stranger she knew, but as someone more, it was a feeling she never had before. "You know...." She said slowly moving over next to him, grabbing his hand as he looked over to see her inching her face closer to his. "I never got a chance to say thank you for saving my life" She said looking into his eyes, which made his mouth feel like sand paper. "It... It was no problem... I ..." Those were his last word as Brina suddenly kissed him right at that moment as fireworks started shooting up into the sky, for Brina, only knowing the guy for a day, somehow she knew that he was the one for her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. After breaking apart, Brooklyn rested his forehead against her's, "What are we going to do?" He said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "The misson's over and we both have to leave back home, what are we going to do?" He said looking at her with sad eyes. She looked down at her feet, thinking. "Well, I might be able to join your guild. My mother hasn't made a rule against joining legal guilds." "Your mother? You're gonna try and convince Yana Bronzo to let her own daughter join a guild? I hear she's kinda scary, no offense." Brina chuckled at the quote,"I supose you've heard right. She is quite formidable, but I think she has a good heart." Brooklyn thought about it for a bit, he wanted her to go with him, he loved her and wanted to learn everything about her, but she didn't want her to leave the only family she ever knew, "Listen, I still got two days to be here, I need to finish up some stuff, if you really wanna come then go on and talk with your mother" He said giving her a small peck on the lips before walking back inside. "I'm heading to my room, have a good night Brina" He said giving her a small wink before closing the door behind him. That night Brina thought long and hard about what to do, and the following morning, she bid her love goodbye for now, as she set off to recieve her mother's blessing to join the Raptors. She made it back to her home faster than usual with the help of her Anglic Flight Armor and joined her mother in the middle of her favorite activity, bowling in their in-door bowling alley. She was teaching baby Duney and Byakko how to get a strike. "Hello dear," she said as she picked up a spare. She seems to be in a good mood, thought Brina. Now would be the perfect time to ask. "Mother, I'm sorry to disturb you this early in the morning, but I discovered something amazing last night, I found him mother, my love, and I wish to join him in returning to his guild" She said smiling, waiting to hear her mother's answer. Yana turned around to face her daughter, her eyes were narrowed and pierced Brina far worse than any one of her own swords could. "After one day you've found your love? Brina, this is very irrational. And we haven't even met. Who is he? What's his name, occupation, tell me everything," Yana demanded. "Ered get in here!" she added, calling to her husband. "Come on," said Byakko to Duney,"I think this might get ugly." The two scurried off, passing their grandfather as he entered the bowling alley, apparently he'd just woken up. "But mother, who are we to determine who falls in love? You taught me that something like this is unexpected, no one can predict when it will emerge" She said shocked that her own mother would actually be angry that her daughter found the man of her dreams. "He is from the Raptor's guild and is an S-class mage, but all that should matter is that I love him". "Ered talk to your daughter, she just met the man!" Yana said to her drowsy husband. Ered turned to where he faced both his daughter, nd his wife. He began to open his mouth and speak to his wife, but her harsh stare closed his mouth. He then tried to talk to his daughter, but her puppy-dog eyes had the same effect. All he could do was shrug. "Yana, we can't help if she's in love," he said to his wife. "Ha!" said Brina triumphantly. "On the other hand, you did just meet him. A member of the Raptors? I hear they're kind of... unpredictable." said Ered to his daughter. "I understand that Father, but Brooklyn isn't like that, he is kind hearted and strong, he saved my life when I was on my mission" She said but quickly regretted it, knowing that her mother was about to scold her for letting her guard down, a lesson she made sure would stay with her. "So you needed saving again, huh?" said Yana scornfully. "Dear, everyone gets caught off guard once in a while," soothed Ered to his wife. "But in front of dozens of enemies and a man she just meant who said he was on her side. Honestly Brina, what were you thinking?!" replied Yana, who was clearly miffed. "I was thinking that I was paralyzed, if he hadnt saved me when he did, I wouldn't be here to tell you about it mother!" Brina said raising her voice, in her mind all she could think of was how unfair her own mother was treating her, she admited that maybe she should have been more on guard, but she should be happy that she was alive and in love, not scolding her. "If you weren't always so reckless you wouldn't need saving!" Yana retorted. "If you weren't always worried about everyone around you being perfect maybe you could see you have some flaws too mother! said Brina, now yelling. "I was saved by a great man, someone that I know deep in my heart is the one, but when I come to tell my mother, she tells me it's nothing but a joke" she said on the verge of tears." "Well if he's so great, why don't you just go then?!" asked Yana instantly regretting what she'd said. "Brina, I-I didn't mean that. It's just..." she never finished the sentence. Before she could, Brina ran out of the room, passed her father and never came back. Back To The Present... "That's when she walked out of my life forever," Yana told Yuri. "How I've regretted those words. They've haunted me to no end," she added. Then she continued. Back to The Flashback... Yana ran after her daughter, followed close behind by her husband. But all they found was an open door. There was no way of catching her now. She'd probably Requipped into her Angelic Flight Armor, and they coundn't out-run that. So Yana crumbled to the floor, weeping for her daughter to forgive her. Back at the town, Brooklyn was seen walking towards the train heading back to his home, in his mind he knew it was the right call not to wait for Brina, she had her life here and he didn't want to get in the way of anything. Suddenly, he heard the sound of something crashing into the ground as he quickly turned, only to find Brina lunging into his arms, crying hysterically as he slowly hugged her. "Brina, what's wrong, what happened?" He asked trying to calm her down as he couldn't hear the muffles through his shirt. "You were right! She was exactly like you'd heard only worse!" she said through her tears. "I tried to tell her about you but all she could think of was that you were some kind of menace or something. I'm never going back again. Let's just go" "Brina..." He said lifting her head from his shirt, seeing the red eyes from her crying, "Are you sure? I don't want you having any regrets if you want to come with me, I will love you if you want to go home, I just want you to be happy" He said hugging her again as he felt her head go on his shoulder. Brina set her face in a cross glare, thinking of what her mother had said. "I'm more sure about this than anything in my life. I'm ready whenever you are, so let's go. I'm sure I'll be happier with you than I ever will with her," she said, putting extra scorn into the word "her." Brooklyn didn't like to hear the way that sounded, but decided that maybe he could make her see the error of her ways, smiling he carried her bridal style as the two of them giggled, walking to the train that began their relationship. End of Flashback..... Yuri sat there, taking in everything that her grandmother just told her, and for her it made sense, she always knew her mother was the type to follow her heart and it was something She inherited from her, but deep down Yuri could tell that her mother felt guilty for running out on her family. "I'm sorry..." Yana signed and said, "Don't apoligize dear. If anyone's to blame it's myself. I forced her to that decision. But I've gotten two woderful things from Brina, even after she left." Yuri looked up at her grandmother,"What?" she asked. "The first is you oviously. You've grown into a fine young woman, just like your mother. The second was what I've been forced to learn not one but three times now. Both Duney and Bella's parents were killed about three years after Brina left. But that taught me something: There is no greater pain than a parent living longer than their own child. That pain is what finally opened my eyes to the light." Yana was tearing up again. Yuri could feel her heart cringe in pain as she walked over to her grandmother, giving her a loving hug as her tears finally were let out by both of them. "Mother told me that she wished that you and her had made up, that she felt bad for running out on you, and that she was sorry for causing you so much pain". Yana hugged her granddaughter back. She looked up at Yuri. "Thank you," she said, "Thank you for finally bringing peace to myself and your mother. But thank you most of all for growing up to be the fine young woman you've become. I'm so proud, proud of you and proud of how your mother raised you. Thank you... for being my granddaughter." After saying this they just stood their for a moment in eachother's embrace, letting their tears flow. Yuri smiled as she heard footsteps coming behind her, letting her grandmother go, she looked over to find her cousins with tears in their eyes as well. "You were listening?" She asked wiping the tears off of her face and giving them a warm smile that reminded them of their aunt Brina. "Sorry, I know we shouldn't have, but we couldn't help it" Byakko said wiping the tears away from his eyes with his prostetic hand. "I had no idea how serious it was that day," said Duney, "If I been older, maybe..." some more tears fell from his face. "You can't blame yourself Duney, you were just a baby," comforted Bella. Yana glanced out at the outside view and noticed that the sun was already high in the sky. They'd been talking for over three hours. "There's one more story you'll need to hear, but let's wait a little while," said Yana,"I think there's been enough excitement for the day. But let me at least take you to one more place before you get settled." She led Yuri out the door of the room, followed by the rest of her grandchildren. "Coma!" she called like she'd done earlier. Coma appeared in front of her. "Take us to Ered dear," said Yana. Coma looked a bit surprised but she did as she was told, and teleported them to a small but elegent headstone placed under a shady tree. Yuri could feel the air changing when she arrived, as if someone was waiting for her with open arms, she felt a warm presence there as she slowly walked over to the headstone and saw the name Ered Bronzo. "This... is my grandfather's tomb.." She said slowly moving her hands to run her fingers through the letters. "How long has it been since he died?" "Fourteen years next month," said Duney behind them. He'd been especially close to Ered. "I'm, so sorry," said Yuri sheepishly. She just stared down at the grave stone. It read: "Silver General, Loving Father, and Friend to all" under his name. "He would have adored you," said Yana with a sad smile. "I'm thankful grandmother" She said with a smile as tears came down, but instead of pain, they showed joy as she placed a kiss on the tomb, "I would've loved to have met my grandfather" she said standing up as she moved back to where her grandmother and cousins were standing. "I'm really thankful for this grandmother". They walked back over to Coma. "Back to the third floor please," said Yana, and the group was transported back to the third floor hallway. "If you have anything to ask of any of us don't hesitate," said Yana, "Bella, take Yuri down to the third bedroom on the left down there. That will be her quarters. I think she'll find it apropriate." Yana pulled an old key from her sleeve and gave it to Bella. Bella took Yuri's hand and led her down the hall. She unlocked the door, which looked very old, yet seemed to have been kept properly dusted and clean, as if waiting for someone. Bella turned the knob and they walked in. The room was beautifully fernished, with stairs leading up to a platform where the mahogany-framed bed was. The was a balcony coming out of the cliff side, looking over the lake in the back field. Yuri walked up to the bed. At the foot of it was a large chest that read Brina Bronzo. "My... my mother's old room...." shock was in her voice as she went over every inch of it, seeing some things that she never thought her mother enjoyed. The one thing that brought a smile to her face were the picture frames of her mother when she was younger. Though it felt incomplete when she got to her holding baby Duney along with her other family members, and quickly went to her bag to fill the stop with a photo of her mother holding her as a little girl and her father standing next to her. "I cannot believe that grandmother would let me stay here". "She always had the house-keepers keep it clean, so if Aunt Brina ever came back she'd have her room ready. Gramdma never let us come in her without her watching. She wanted everything left exactly like Brina had left it." said Bella. "Thank you for everything, all of you," said Yuri with one last tear falling from her eye. Bella hugged her cousin before going to the door. "Go ahead and get settled in," said Bella, "Lunch will be in twenty minutes, just holler for Coma and she'll take you up to the sixth floor. That's where we have our family meals. We can talk more then." "Thank you," repeated Yuri. Bella started out the door before stopping and turning around in the door-way,"Welcome home," she said, before walking down the hall, leaving Yuri to settle into her new room. After the door closed, Yuri wiped the tears, walking to her bed as she lied down on it, turning her head into the pillow to rest her head. In that one moment, she felt her mother's warmth wrap around her as the tears returned, wetting the pillow as she turned over to look at the celling, smiling that she finally came to the place where she belonged. Next Chapter: History Lesson: New Teachings Category:Phantombeast Category:Yahoo774 Category:The Bronzo Invitation Category:Roleplay